Teenage Dream
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Thirteen/Cameron. Remy is Cameron's teenage dream. songfic. Rated M for suggestiveness.  one shot.


**Teenage Dream**

**Thirteen/Cameron songfic of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**Rated M**

**please rate and review!**

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

"Hello beautiful," Remy kisses my cheek on her way to my refrigerator. I'm leaning against the island in the middle of my kitchen with my morning hair all messy and in a bun. I hum a short a response and turn around to face her. Somehow, Remy can manage to look absolutely stunning at 11 in the morning. God I love it.

Remy spins around with a milk carton in her hand and smiles at me after noticing that I am staring. "So," She says as she walks to the opposite side of the island. "I'm thinking the beach today."

"What?" I respond, confused. "We have work."

"We're already late. Let's ditch." Remy winks and lifts the milk carton to her lips.

I chuckle in amusement. "Sounds fun, but we can't."

Remy sits the carton down on the marble and gives me _that_ look. Then she steps closer to me. "Come on," Her hands slowly but surely find my waist and send a rippling sense through my nerves endings.

_Before you met me  
I was alright  
but things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine  
Valentine_

Her lips find my ear. "Please? We can lay on the sand and then other stuff…" She whispers so quietly that it takes a few moments for me to process.

I mumble out a protest but she silences me with a warm, satisfying kiss. She uses her hands to push me back into the fridge. The cold exterior on my back and the warm body pressed against my front feels so perfect. It takes me a few seconds but my blind hand manages to find the kitchen phone on the counter. My eyes are too closed and too busy to help.

My fingers find the speed dial for Cuddy's office. I slip and hit send too quickly.

It starts to ring.

"Rem," I manage between kisses. For that moment she pulls away only to move onto my neck. I grab the receiver and press it to my ear, trying to regulate my breathing before I have to speak.

One more ring and, "Hello, Dean of Medicine speaking." Cuddy's velvet voice comes into the receiver.

I take a subtle deep breath. "Yes, hello. It's Allison. I can't come in today, I'm…" This is when I realize that I don't have an excuse. "I'm…"

"Sick," Remy says into the receiver. Then she makes two pathetic attempts at a cough.

"Oh," Cuddy chuckles. "Sounds serious. I should send a doctor over right away. But I think there already is one."

I freeze. Remy laughs. "Bye Lisa!" She calls.

"Have a good sick day." Cuddy says nicely and the receiver goes dead. When it does I give Remy a look that says, you are in so much trouble.

"I'll get the beach towels!" She says and runs before I can do anything. I laugh as I walk to our room to change.

Before I know it we are in Remy's mini-cooper on our way the beach. How she talked me into a 7 and half hour drive I will never know. There were plenty of beaches closer to us but Remy told me she wanted it to be evening when we got there.

I look at her. The windows are down and the wind is blowing through her hair, making it fly all around and frame her face perfectly. I can't believe there is still someone that gives me butterflies like I had when I was a teenager. But there she is, 5 feet 7 and half inches of pure heart-stopping magic.

We get to the Sound we park as close to the water as possible. I climb out of the car and take a deep breath of fresh air. I glance over at Remy as she stretches.

"Ok, let's go." Remy says as she shuts the door closed.

I follow her to the peer.

"Look at the water," I say as we walk to the railing and lean against it. She pulls me close. I can taste the salt in the air.

Remy moves her hand then pulls me towards the sand. She has a devilish grin on her face.

"Wait, what about our stuff?" I say, trying to resist her pulling. The sky is already starting to get its evening glow.

"Leave it," Remy smiles at me and pulls me farther towards the water. "We'll get it later."

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

We never did the stuff. Well, Remy did run back to the car around 8 to get our large comforter.

Remy returns quickly with the blanket and jumps on top of me, throwing it on top of us.

I laugh so loudly that I'm sure the few people still on the peer can hear me.

Remy lands on top of me in fit of giggles.

"Well, hello." She chuckles. Remy uses her arms to push herself up and hover above me.

"Is this blanket like a fort?" I laugh.

"Mmmhmm." Remy starts to tug on my jeans and smiles. "Could these be any tighter?"

"They're skinny jeans, darling." I retort cheekily.

"Well, they look great on you." Remy's lips start to attack my neck and our hands find each other. "But… I'm sure they would look even better on the sand."

I laughed out loud on that one. "God, that is so cheesy."

Remy placed her hand on my zipper. "Start unzipping Dr. Cameron."

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets,  
just love  
We can dance,  
until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever_

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

It takes a little effort but I manage to slip out of my jeans.

Remy's fingers trace patterns on my skin. I stop her by placing my hand on top of hers.

"You're next," I whisper.

"My pleasure." Remy replies. All I hear is a zipper go down and her hot breath on my cheek.

_I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight._

**End.**

**Ha I know, I'm kind of evil, but I decided an explicit femslash scene, while very good, wouldn't be the point of this specific songfic.**

**Please Leave a Review! : )**


End file.
